Blue Fire
by ThanosAC
Summary: Un nuevo alumno se unirá a la clase 1-A para convertirse en un héroe y tener la aventura de su vida pero algunos recuerdos de su pasado lo llevaran a inclinarse por acciones no tan heroicas
1. La prueba de la UA

**Hola todos, bienvenidos a mi historia. Decidí escribir esta historia debido a que me encanta boku no hero academia y a medida que veía el anime y el manga se me ocurrió hacer mi propia historia con un OC pero intentare seguir la historia sin alterar mucho ni quitarle el protagonismo a los personajes principales. Espero que les guste**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Boku no Hero Academia**

 **La Prueba de la UA**

" _Vaya, no bromeaban cuando decían que este lugar era grande"_ se dijo a sí mismo nuestro protagonista, un chico de 15 años llamado Kento Daigo quien miraba con asombro al edificio de la escuela para héroes UA.

Mientras caminaba por el patio de la UA, el observaba a cautelosamente a los personas que estaban a su alrededor ya que todos ellos serían su competencia. le habia llamado un poco la atencion un chico de cabello verde que había evadido a un rubio de mal humor

" _Bueno, por ahora no veo a nadie que parezca especial o que llame la atención ademas de esos dos"_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido de dos personas discutiendo.

"Akira apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde" grito una chica con el cabello corto y negro con las puntas azules que arrastraba a otra chica de su misma edad por la mano

"Detente Kiara" ordeno la chica de cabello negro y ojos purpura a su compañera en un vano intento de que la soltara "vas a hacer que choquemos con alqu… ¡cuidado!"

"Pero que coñ…" Kento no pudo terminar la frase antes que las dos chicas chocaran contra él.

La primera en levantarse fue la del cabello largo con ojos purpura con una expresión de pena.

"lo siento mucho, mi amiga siempre está corriendo y a veces termino metida en sus carreras. Déjame ayudarte"

La chica levanto ambas manos en dirección de Kento y Kiara, elevándolos del suelo y dejándolos de pie sobre el piso.

"Déjame adivinar, tu Quirk es la telequinesis ¿verdad?"

"Si, también puedo crear campos de fuerza"

"Interesante"

"Oigan, estoy aquí" dijo Kiara agitando los brazos

"Kiara, deberías disculparte con..."

"Kento, Mi nombre es Kento Daigo"

"Deberias disculparte con Kento por chocar contra el"

"¡¿Por qué?!, no es mi culpa que se quedara parado en la mitad del camino"

"Yo no esperaba que una maniática chocara contra mí"

"!Cuidado con esa actitud!" dijo Kiara con una vena inflada en su frente. Se podía ver algunos rayos recorrían su cuerpo.

Antes de que Kento pudiera responder, Akira los había separado con su telequinesis. Kento tenía una sonrisa maliciosa mientras que Kiara le lanzaba una mirada de odio puro hacia él.

"Ya basta ustedes dos" Akira dirigió su vista hacia Kiara, quien perdió su ganas de matar a Kento al ver que su amiga había desviado su atención hacia ella "Kiara, ese insulto te lo mereciste por no haberte disculpado"

"¡¿Lo vas a defender?!" dijo Kiara asombrada por la traición de su amiga

"Solo discúlpate para que podamos entrar" dijo Akira como si fuese una maestra regañando a un niño pequeño

"Lo siento" mascullo Kiara sin mirar a Kento.

"Disculpa aceptada" dijo Kento sin perder su sonrisa maliciosa.

"Oye Kento, te gustaría venir con nosotras"

"Por supuesto"

"Genial, el gigante viene con nosotras"

"Gracias por el comentario pitufo"

"¡Hey, mido 1.65 metros¡ ¡no soy tan pequeña!"

"Y yo 1.83 metros y eso no me convierte en gigante"

Los tres se dirigieron a las instalaciones de la UA hasta llegar al auditorio. En el centro se encontraba Present Mic.

"Bienvenidos todos a mi show" dijo el profesional con un ánimo exorbitante "¡Todos digan hey! "

La sala quedo en total silencio

"¿Se supone que es un profesional?"

"¿Qué esperabas de un tipo que tiene complejo de micrófono?" dijo una voz a la izquierda de Kento. A su lado estaba un chico de cabello puntiagudo y rojo esbelto y tonificado

El no pudo evitar suprimir la risa por el comentario

"Touche" el chico de pelo puntiagudo le respondió con una sonrisa antes de devolver su atención a la explicación de la prueba

Después de otro intento fallido para hacer que el público le siquiera la corriente. Mic Present empezó a explicar las reglas de la prueba práctica y la distribución de las personas presentes en cada una de las ciudades falsas que había construido la UA. Los tres prestaron atención hasta que un tipo de gafas se paró a reclamar por un enemigo que no había explicado Present Mic y para callar al chico de cabello verde de la entrada por que no había parado de hablar desde que había iniciado la explicación de la prueba. Al terminar la explicación, los tres habían mostrado sus tarjetas con las zonas en donde estarían.

Akira le había tocado la ciudad G, a Kiara la misma ciudad y a Kento la ciudad D.

"Les deseo buena suerte a ustedes dos" dijo Kento

"Gracias y también te deseo lo mismo" respondió Akira

"Te veré en el primer día de clases" dijo Kiara. A Kento le había sorprendido el repentino cambio de humor de Kiara.

"Adiós"

 **Distrito D**

" _¿De dónde sacan tanto dinero?"_

Kento estaba esperando en la línea de salida con los otros concursantes. Su vestimenta consistía de unos pantalones negros, una camisa vinotinto y un par de zapatos blancos. Sus ojos negros como el ónix y su expresión estoica a veces intimidaban a la gente cuando pasaban a su lado. El solitario estudiante se había dispuesto a observar el comportamiento de los demás participantes. Pero hasta ahora solo había visto a un montón de adolescentes entusiasmados y despreocupados, lo cual decepcionaba a Kento

" _Hasta ahora, solo me preocupa el tipo de cabello rojo puntiagudo que hablo conmigo en el auditorio y el tipo de cabello castaño musculoso que está haciendo calentamiento"_

Después de cinco minutos, la voz de Present Mic empezó a salir de los altavoces

"Y comenzamos" todo el mundo se quedó quieto por el repentino inicio de la prueba "No hay tal cosa como cuenta regresiva en las batallas reales, corran, corran"

Todo el mundo había empezado a correr en la búsqueda de robots para ganar puntos pero Kento llevaba la delantera porque el había decido entrar a la ciudad cuando habían indicado la salida.

Kento había caminado unas cuantas cuadras hasta que se consiguió a dos robots en la calle. El primero llevaba marcado un dos hecho con pintura amarilla y el otro llevaba un tres hecho con la misma pintura.

"cinco puntos, perfecto" dijo Kento antes de lanzarse contra los dos robots.

Con una agilidad impresionante, Kento evadió el ataque del primer robot con un salto y cuando estaba en el aire aprovechó el momento para lanzar una patada de la cual salió una llamarada de fuego azul que cortó la mitad del robot.

El otro intento atacar hacer lo mismo que su compañero caido cuando el aterrizo pero con sus rápidos reflejos, evadió el ataque y lanzo una llamarada de fuego en el pecho del robot con su puño atravesando su armadura y destruyendo todos sus circuitos.

"Ya tengo 5 puntos, es mejor que me mueva"

 **Centro de vigilancia**

"Endeavor ¿viste a ese chico?"

El segundo héroe más famoso tenía los ojos clavados en un monitor que mostraba a un chico de cabello negro corto y alto luchando contra un robot de un punto con fuego azul.

"Si, es muy interesante. Lo que me sorprende es su control absoluto sobre el fuego y que sus llamas sean azules" reconoció Endeavor las habilidades del chico sin apartar la vista de sus movimiento.

"Me gusta como transformo una habilidad que generalmente se utiliza a larga distancia en una de cuerpo a cuerpo. Es obvio que ha unido su Quirk con diferentes habilidades de combate y artes marciales" dijo el director de la UA mostrando su interés también.

" _Sería un interesante recluta, además, me ayudaría a sustituir a mi hijo si sigue con su actitud infantil"_

 **Distrito D**

" _48 puntos"_ dijo Kento en su mente después de destruir a un robot de dos puntos

Kento estaba a punto de atacar un robot de 3 puntos hasta que una mano gigante apareció de la nada con la intención de aplastar al robot, obligándose a sí mismo a detenerse en seco antes que tuviera la suerte de convertirse en una tortilla al igual que el robot

"Y con eso son 45 puntos, gracias por distraerlo" dijo el tipo de cabello castaño que había estado observando en la línea de salida.

"¡ESE ROBOT ERA MIO!"

"Lo siento pero no fuiste lo bastante rápido" respondió en forma de broma antes desaparecer en la siguiente calle.

"Te voy a…" Kento no pudo terminar su amenaza porque Present Mic había empezado a anunciar los minutos que quedaban por los altavoces

" **Quedan 6 minutos y 2 segundos"**

"Imbécil" mascullo Kento antes de lanzar una bola de fuego a un robot de dos puntos que se estaba acercando por su espalda "50 puntos"

Kento corrió por las calles de la ciudad, eliminando a dos robots de un punto por el camino, hasta llegar a una zona en donde se encontraba la mayoría de los participantes con una gran multitud de robots. Se podía escuchar los diferentes puntajes de los participantes a medida que eliminaban a los robots. En el suelo estaban los restos de decenas de robots

" _Esto es un desastre"_

Antes de que pudiera hacer alguna acción, el piso empezó a temblar y algunos edificios empezaron a colapsarse cerca de donde se encontraba.

Un robot de al menos 20 m según pudo calcular Kento, se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos con la intención de destruirlos.

" _Coño, si sobrevivo a esto, buscare de dónde demonios saca tanto dinero la UA"_

Estaba a punto de escapar hasta que escucho la voz de alguien en dirección al robot

"Mierda ¡por favor, ayúdenme!" Gritaba el chico pelirrojo con el que había hablado en el auditorio bajo un montón de escombros de edificios. Solo se veía su cabeza y su brazo izquierdo

Kento salió corriendo en su dirección. Cuando llego, se había quedado atónito al no ver ninguna herida o un charco de sangre en el suelo

"¿Cómo demonios es que no tienes ninguna herida?" pregunto mientras buscaba una forma de sacarlo.

"Logre endu…recer el resto de mi cuer…po antes de que los escom…bros cayeran sobre mi" dijo el chico con un poco de dificultad como si le costara respirar.

"Mierda, los escombro están haciendo presión sobre tus pulmones "dijo. Luego se le ocurrió una idea "Agarra mi mano y no te sueltes por lo que más quieras en este mundo"

El pelirrojo agarro la mano de Kento con una expresión de confusión, luego, ambos desaparecieron en un destello azul y reaparecieron a 50 metros de donde estaban

"¿QUE DEMONIOS?" Dijo el chico mirando hacia los lados como un loco

"Teletransportación, es un Quirk que herede de mi madre junto con el control del fuego de mi padre. Puedo teletransportarme a una distancia máxima de 50 metros pero necesito 10 segundos para recuperar la energía que gasto. Si realizo muchas teletransportaciones seguidas, sin esperar los 10 segundos para recuperarme, podría desmayarme. Tengo un límite de 5 teletransportaciones seguidas antes de que inicien los efectos secundarios" explico Kento

"Wow, muchas gracias. Eso es asombroso. Mi nombre es…"el chico pelirrojo fue interrumpido por el colapso de otro edificio que estaba a 10 metros de ellos.

"Cuanto crees que mide" Pregunto Kento sin apartar los ojos del robot mientras cargaba una bola de fuego azul mas grande de lo normal.

"¿Eh? Aaaah ya, diría entre 20 o 30 metros de alto"

" **Queda un minuto"**

"Perfecto" Dijo Kento con una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer en un destello azul

Kento apareció justo en frente del robot con la bola de fuego lista para ser lanzada.

"INFERNO" Grito con todas sus fuerza y luego lanzo la bola de fuego hacia la cabeza del robot logrando atravesar su armadura. Por ultimo, cerró su mano y grito "Expándete"

La bola de fuego se expandió hasta la mitad del cuerpo del robot, consumiendo toda la parte superior en un infierno azul.

Antes de que cayera a una velocidad de vértigo, logro teletransportarse hacia donde estaba el chico pelirrojo de cabello puntiagudo.

"Mierda, esa bola de fuego consumió casi toda mi energía" dijo Kento entre jadeos y con la visión borrosa.

"Eso fue poderoso, recuérdame no hacerte enojar" el chico pelirrojo se detuvo al ver el estado en que se encontraba Kento "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si" afirmó Kento con una mentira pero al intentar caminar sus piernas le fallaron y cayo a la suelo casi sin energía.

"Hey no te esfuerces tanto, no es tan malo recibir ayuda a veces" dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía el brazo de Kento sobre su espalda, y lo ayuda a pararse "Por cierto mi nombre es Eijirou Kirishima"

"Kento Daigo…y gracias"

 **1 hora después-Patio de la UA**

"Kento, hola" saludo Akira al ver a Kento salir de la UA con un chico pelirrojo caminando a su lado

Kento se acercó a ella trotando para saludarla

"Hola Akira ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba?"

"Bien, obtuve 50 puntos. Hubiese sacado más si kiara no se hubiese puesto a perseguir a un tipo que parecía un cuervo"

"¡Ese robot era mio! Saque 47 por ese idiota"

"Te entiendo. A mí también me paso lo mismo. Saque 52 puntos"

"Impresionante Kento, felicidades" dijo Akira

"Eeeh, sigo aquí" dijo Kirishima llamando la atención de los tres

"Ups, lo siento ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" dijo Akira apenada por no darse cuenta del chico

"Mi nombre es Kirishima. Conocí a Kento después de salvarme de un montón de escombros que estaban sobre mi"

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo salvaste?" pregunto Kiara "No te veo muchos músculos a diferencia de tu nuevo amigo"

"Teletransportacion" dijo Kento mientras se le inflaba una vena de la frente

"Interesante" dijo Akira antes de que su teléfono empezara a vibrar.

Ella lo saco y leyó el mensaje de texto

"Kiara, mis padres ya llegaron"

"¿Tan rápido?, bueno, adiós a los dos, fue un gusto conocerlos" dijo Kiara corriendo hacia la entrada sin esperar a su amiga.

"Adiós Kento" dijo Akira después de darle un beso en la mejilla

Kento se había quedado paralizado, sus mejillas le ardían por el repentino beso. Salió de su estado de shock al escuchar la risa de Kirishima.

"Me agrada tu novia" dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

"Pendejo" dijo Kento antes de teletransportarse al otro lado de la calle

"¿Qué? No dije nada malo" replicó Kirishima intentando seguir a Kento quien sequía usando la teletransportación para alejarse de él.

 **Este es el fin del primer capitulo, espero que les gustara, si quieren avisarme de algún error o un consejo, no tengo ningún problema, después de todo, de los errores se aprenden. Con esto me despido de ustedes**


	2. Clase 1-A

**Hola a todos, les traigo el segundo capitulo. No van a ver mucha acción en este capitulo pero en el siguiente iniciaran las batallas y es donde todo se pondrá interesante. Espero que les guste.**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueño de Boku no Hero Academia.**

 **Salón 1-A**

Una semana había pasado después de la finalización de las pruebas de la U.A. El único sonido que se podía escuchar en la casa Kento era el característico sonido de las agujas de reloj. El aspirante a héroe se encontraba recostado en el sofá de su casa leyendo un thriller, acompañado únicamente por la luz de una lámpara antigua que su padre había comprado cuando su madre estaba viva.

La madre de Kento había muerto durante el parto. A pesar de eso, el padre Kento intento ser el mejor padre incluso con su trabajo de héroe y la muerte de su esposa como obstáculos. Pero, cuando su hijo cumplió los cinco años, él había sido emboscado por algunos de los más poderosos villanos en busca de venganza contra quien los había derrotado. A pesar de ser uno de los héroes más poderosos y haber luchado con todas sus fuerzas, fue derrotado en combate. Kento tuvo el apoyo monetario de algunos de los amigos más cercanos de sus padres pero no logro llenar el vacío emocional que sentía por la pérdida de sus dos padres.

" _¿Cuándo llegara la estúpida carta de la U.A?"_ Detuvo la lectura del libro y clavo su mirada en el techo, esperando algún tipo de respuesta _"ya ha pasado una semana"_

El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, fue como si el universo hubiese escuchado su petición y le hubiese mandado una respuesta.

Kento marco la página del libro y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Kirishima con una carta en su mano. Se podía ver claramente el sello rojo de U.A.

"¡¿Pero qué coño haces aquí y cómo demonios sabes dónde vivo?!" exigió Kento todavía atónito por el hecho Kirishima estuviese frente a él y con su carta de admisión

La última vez que lo había visto fue cuando estaba evadiéndolo para evitar las bromas pesadas sobre la "despedida" de Akira.

"También es un gusto verte" bromeo el pelirrojo con su típica sonrisa "vine a entregarte esto"

Le enseño la carta y se la dio.

"¿Qué paso con el cartero?"

"Bueno…"

 **Flashback**

"Aquí está tu correo" dijo el cartero entregándole la carta de admisión a Kirishima. Por alguna razón el cartero parecia apurado "Me tengo que ir, buenas noches"

"Bien, por fin voy… ¿eh?... ¿pero qué es esto?" Kirishima se acababa de percatar que tenía dos cartas en sus manos. Salió de nuevo a la puerta pero ya el cartero se había ido a otro lugar "Genial, ahora tengo que entregar la carta. Espero que no sea demasiado lejos"

Para su sorpresa, la dirección era cerca, incluso, estaba a solo a 6 cuadras de donde vivía. Pero lo que llamo más su atención fue el nombre del destinatario.

" _Es hora de hacerle una visita a Kento"_

 **Fin de flashback**

"No puedo creer que vivamos en el mismo vecindario. Recuérdame incinerar a mi cartero. De todas formas, gracias por entregarme mi carta"

Kento iba cerrar la puerta pero…

"Espera, podría ver los resultados contigo" dijo Kirishima.

Kento observo al pelirrojo con una expresión neutral buscando alguna señal de que estaba tramando algo pero no encontró nada.

" _El solamente quiere hablar"_ Kento abrió más la puerta como indicación para que entrara "está bien, pasa"

Al voltearse, pudo escuchar un suspiro de alivio proveniente de Kirishima. Se dirigió al interruptor del pasillo y la sala, ahuyentado la oscuridad con una cálida luz blanca.

"Puedes sentarte en el sofá. Voy a buscar algo de beber"

Kirishima observo algunas fotos en donde aparecía una pareja joven enamorados y otras en la que aparecía el mismo hombre de las otras fotos pero más viejo pero esta vez con un niño.

"Kento ¿Dónde están tus padres?" pregunto Kirishima mientras sequia observando las fotos.

Kento salió de la cocina con dos vasos de jugo. Le dio uno de los vasos y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofa. La expresión de su rostro se volvió oscura y escupió las palabras con desprecio

"Muertos" respondió antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso

Kirishima casi se asfixió con su bebida al escuchar la respuesta Kento.

"Oh…lo siento mucho. No lo sabía"

"No te disculpes. Tu no fuiste el culpable de sus muerte"

Rompió el sello del sobre y saco lo que parecía ser un disco metálico.

"¿Has abierto tu carta?" kirishima sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados "A lo mejor aparecen tus resultados también"

Dejo el disco de la mesa, y de este salió un holograma en el que aparecía un animal extraño de pelaje blanco con uniforme.

"Saludos joven Daigo, es un placer para mi decirle que logro aprobar el examen práctico y escrito con una de las mejores notas de entre todos los participantes. Mi nombre es Nedzu y soy el director de la U.A. Antes de mostrarle los resultados de su examen le tengo que decir que los maestros de la U.A y yo evaluábamos otro aspecto en la prueba además de los puntos que conseguían de los enemigos que eliminaban, también evaluábamos los rescaten que hacían durante la misma. Ahora le mostrare los resultados"

No tuvo que buscar mucho su nombre porque estaba entre los 5 primeros

 _1°Katsuki Bakugou. Villain: 77. Rescue: 0_

 _2°Kento Daigo._ _Villain: 52. Rescue: 24_

 _3°Akira Minami. Villain: 50. Rescue: 26_

 _4°Sora Wagner. Villain: 49. Rescue: 26_

 _5° Kiara Carolaine Villain: 42. Rescue: 32_

 _6°_ _Eijirou Kirishima Villain:39. Rescue: 35_

"Vaya, alguien aprobó con solo 60 puntos de rescate. Impresionante" dijo Kirishima señalando el nombre de Izuku Midoriya

"¿Conoces al que quedo en cuarto lugar?"

"Era un tipo de pelo castaño que podía expandir cualquier parte de su cuerpo"

"Ya sé quién es" dijo Kento molesto al recordar como había perdido tres puntos por ese error. Miro el reloj, y marcaba las 9:50 de la noche "Creo que deberías irte. Ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a la U.A "

"Okey, gracias por el jugo. Si necesitas algo, vivo a seis cuadras hacia el oeste. Adiós" Se despidió con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por el pasillo y cerrar la puerta.

El silencio había vuelto a reinar sobre la solitaria casa de Kento. Lavo los dos vasos y se dirigió a su habitación para irse a dormir.

" _Mañana va ser un día rudo"_

 **Al siguiente día**

" _Maldita sea, este lugar es un laberinto"_ se dijo Kento a si mismo con furia mientras buscaba su salón de clases.

Tardo cinco minutos frustrantes en encontrar la puerta que tenía el número y la sección que le habían dado.

" _Por fin, el salón 1-A"_

Al entrar al salón lo primero que hizo fue observar la habitación y a sus compañeros. Todos se encontraban hablando sin percatarse de la llegada del nuevo alumno. Bueno, a excepción de uno…

"Hola, mi nombre es Iida Tenya. Vengo de la escuela preparatoria Sumei Junior" se presentó el tipo de las gafas que se había quejado de los cuatro robots durante la explicación de la prueba escrita.

"Eeeeh…mucho gusto Iida. Soy Kento" una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su cuello

"¡Kento! ¡Por aquí!" Kento reconoció la voz de Akira. Giro su cuello y pudo verla junto con Kiara y con Sora Wagner en una de las esquinas del salón.

"Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte aquí" dijo Sora sorprendido cuando Kento se acercó hacia ellos" Mi nombre es Sora Wagner. Espero que no estés todavía molesto por lo de ese robot"

Kento mostro una sonrisa falsa y levanto su mano para un apretón. Pero cuando Sora toco la mano de Kento, su mano empezó a echar humo.

"¡¿PERO QUE COÑO?!" grito Sora intentando aliviar el dolor de su mano

"Ahora no lo estoy" declaro Kento con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Okey, eres del tipo vengativo, lo siento"

De pronto una nueva voz apareció en el salón opacando al resto de las conversaciones

"Si van estar aquí para hacer amigo, mejor busquen en otro lugar. Este es el departamento de héroes"

Un hombre en un saco de dormir amarillo había entrado en el salón callando todas las conversaciones en el salón con su simple presencia.

"Soy el profesor asignado a esta clase, Aizawa Shouta, es un placer conocerlos" dijo mientras se quitaba el saco de dormir.

"Kento, ¿ese no es Eraser Head?" susurro Akira mientas Aizawa buscaba algo dentro de su saco

"Si, eso significa que sus clases no van a ser fáciles" el observo al resto de la clase y al parecer nadie más se había dado cuenta de la identidad del profesor.

"Tomen esto, y diríjanse inmediatamente a la salida del campus" ordeno Aizawa después de mostrar un uniforme de educación física.

 **Campo de entrenamiento**

"¿Un examen de compresión de Quirks?" gritaron todos los alumnos del salón A-1 sorprendidos por la nueva prueba que tendrían que superar.

"El softbol, salto de longitud, carreras de 50 metros, carreras de resistencias, examen del dominio de fuerza, ejercicios para fortalecer la parte superior del cuerpo y tocarse los pies mientras estas sentados. Todas esas actividades que ustedes conocen la secundaria. Se tenía prohibido el uso de Quirks" empezó a explicar Aizawa "el país aún no ha estandarizado este tipo de records ni hecho un seguimiento del promedio de poderes por medio de niveles"

Aizawa dirigió su mirada a un chico rubio de cabello puntiagudo

"Bakugou ¿hasta dónde podías lanzar jugando softbol en la secundaria?"

"sesenta y siete metros"

"Ahora prueba usando tu Quirk. Siempre y cuando no salgas del círculo, todo lo que hagas estará bien" dijo Aizawa antes de darle una pelota

Bakugou se dirigió al círculo y realizo algunos estiramientos y luego lanzo la pelota con una explosión para darle más impulso y obtener una mayor distancia. Unos segundos después el teléfono de Aizawa emitió un sonido y luego mostró su teléfono al resto de la clase.

"705.2 metros"

Todos lanzaron exclamaciones de asombro por el puntaje de Bakugou. Algunos empezaron a decir que la prueba iba a ser divertida y otros seguían incrédulos por el uso de sus Quirks en las actividades de la prueba.

"Esto será divertido ¿dicen?" Kento sintió un escalofrío por su espalda al escuchar el tono en el que habló Aizawa "Bien si es así. En ese caso, nueva regla: el estudiante que ocupe el último lugar en el puntaje total será expulsado"

"Pero es nuestro primer día… eso es ilógico" repuso una chica llamada Uraraka

"Todo tipo de calamidades pueden aparecer cuando menos lo esperamos. Japón está sumergido en lo ilógico. Y nuestro trabajo como héroes es reservar todo, y mantener la lógica. Esto es Plus Ultra. Espero que sobrepasen las pruebas y lleguen a la cima.

Las primera prueba fue en la que se había destacado más Kento con un tiempo de 0.8 segundos gracias a su telestransportacion. El resto de las pruebas las había pasado con resultados altos pero no tan sorprendentes como la de los demás. Había quedado sorprendido en quinta prueba por el poder que demostró Midoriya después de haber sacado tan pésimas notas en las otras prueba, pero eso no lo salvaría del último lugar.

Al terminar las pruebas, Aizawa mostró todos los puntajes con su teléfono en un holograma. Había quedado de cuarta posición.

"Ah, por cierto, lo de la expulsión fue toda una mentira" dijo Aizawa con toda la calma del mundo "Fue solo un truco para hacer que dieran lo mejor de si mismos"

" _Hijo de…"_

"¡¿QUE?!" gritaron todos en estado de shock pero nadie superaba la expresión de Midoriya

"Y… bien, eso fue todo. Sus hojas curriculares están de vuelta en el salón de clases así que denle un vistazo.

 **En el salón de clases...**

"Matare a Aizawa un día" dijo Kento molesto mientras se preparaba para la siguiente clase.

"Si necesitas ayuda, me avisas" dijo Akira

"¿En qué lugar quedaste? Yo quede de cuarto"

"Tercero. De primer lugar quedo Momo Yaoyoruzo y de segundo Todoroki Shouto"

"Me hubiese gustado quedar entre los cinco primeros. Quede de octava" dijo Kiara con los brazos cruzados

"Septimo" dijo Sora "Al menos tenemos las otras clases para superar a los demás. ¿Qué viene ahora?"

"Ingles"

"Eso suena demasiado normal"

"Como sea" dijo al final Kento.

Todas las demás clases resultaron ser casi lo mismo que hubiesen visto en sus otras escuelas.

Al final del día, Kento estaba a punto de salir de la U.A cuando una voz lo llamo.

"Espera Kento" al voltearse, vio que la voz provenía de Kirishima

Era la primera vez que lo habían hablado en todo el día.

"¿Vas a tu casa?" pregunto Kirishima

"En un rato, voy a pasar por la librería primero y luego me dirigiré a casa"

"Quería preguntarte si podíamos hacer la tarea juntos, no entendí mucho la clase de Present Mic y tal vez podrías ayudarme"

"Mmm… está bien"

"Espera, ¿en serio aceptaste?" Kirishima estaba en estado de shock por la inesperada respuesta.

"Si"

"Bueno, esperaba algún insulto o que simplemente te teletransportaras a otro lugar como la última vez"

"Solo no me hagas perder la cordura y estaremos en bien"

"Eeeeh… okey" dijo mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su cuello.

Sin que Kirishima se diera cuenta, Kento había esbozado una pequeña sonrisa a medida que se alejaban de la U.A

 **Fin**

 **Próximo Capitulo: Battles**


	3. Nota

Saludos a todos.

Me disculpo si les hice pensar si esto era un capitulo pero tengo un anuncio que hacer.

Este fic va a ser detenido debido a que voy a hacer una colaboración con otro escritor llamado Manu259 para unir nuestros fics y crear uno nuevo.

Si están interesados, les dejo aquí el link para que lo lean.

s/12023241/1/Blue-Edge.

Nos vemos


End file.
